


Kings & Queens

by Kaneki45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Battle, Cities, Clan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Falling In Love, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern, Rivals, Romeo and Juliet References, Touching, War, abilities, falling in love with the wrong person, mafia, rival in love, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki45/pseuds/Kaneki45
Summary: Mafia clans are at war with each other but two families, in particular, are not on good terms.Never would have they have realizes that one member of each clan has fallen in love with one another.They wouldn't have minded if it was anybody else but that clan they hate so much.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just got an idea when I saw this one picture of Kenma and Hinata together.

It seemed like an average day like any other but the difference about today was that it was the day of fighting when all the clans of the mafia were allowed to do battle, and that’s why it was so quiet that all the folks hid inside.

In the city of Chrono, not a sight of seen except for those of the mafia. War had gone out for a while now, and the clans don’t get along and today was the day all of them could go all out.

While all of the fightings were going one young man with black hair wearing a white kitsune mask watched. He wore a purple dressed shirt underneath the bale cardigan and pants that came up to his knees that were checkered in black.

“Really.” He mumbled. The tuned-masked young man was the only who didn’t want to deal with all this fighting. The young man knew his friends, as well as clan members, were fighting their butt out there, but the battle wasn’t something he liked doing.

His leader knew that but even so the leader thought it would be still a good idea for the young man to watch. The young man didn’t understand it.

“I’m going home.” He sighed and turned around and away from the fight. “Why am I part of the mafia?

While the young man left the fighting was still going on.

“Looks like he left again,” Tsukishima spoke as he was dealing with one of the enemies.

“Tsuki, you can’t blame him since he didn’t join the Tenguu clan to fight,” Yamaguchi told his childhood friend and clan member.

“I know,” Tsuki said.

The two were fighting the enemy while chatting with one another.

In a few hours, the fighting had finished, and the Tenguu clan went to their headquarters. They all lived in a huge mansion that was enough for all the members to fit in since there were lots of rooms.

“Where is he?” Sawamura, the leader of the clan asked, he looked around but couldn’t find one of the members.

“He left,” Tsuki said.

“Again.” Sugawara sighed when he heard that.

“Can’t be helped?” Sawamura let that behind him and started their meeting. “Good job everybody but the battle will be harder and harsher next time so be prepared.”

Once their little meeting was over everybody slip up and headed their way.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara called out. “You know where he went, right?” He asked.

“How should I know that?”

“Well, aren’t you two close?” Sugawara asked as he fixed his red tie up.

“We are close, but that doesn’t mean I would know where that idiot goes every time.”

Kageyama was of no help so Sugawara just decided to go to the office room where his leader would be.

“Something on your mind?” Sawamura asked his old friend that he is known for a very long time.

“It’s about him,” Sugawara said.

“I can’t make him fight even though I know he has the talent for it. And he didn’t join us to fight in the first place.”

“I know that,” Sugawara said. “But he should at least do something for the clan.”

What Sugawara was right and Sawamura knew it too.

“I’ll talk with him,” Sawamura said.

“No, Daichi. I want to speak with him.” Sugawara said.

“You sure about that Koushi.”

“Yea. Because I was the one who brought him into the clan in the first place.” The grey-haired man smiled.

Hinata had gotten home and changed quickly into his everyday clothes and went to his sister’s room. She was sleeping like the little girl always did. Hinata held her hands but of course no movement.

Hinata’s sister has been in a coma since that incident and hasn’t woken up since then. The caused both his parents to die, but Natsu was lucky enough to be alive, but still, she hadn’t woken up. Hinata preyed every day that she would but no movement.

“When will you woke up?” He asked, even when he knew that no voice would come of her small mouth.

It hurts Hinata every day to see his little sister like this.

After visiting his sister’s room the young man with orange hair and brown, golden eyes left the room and headed to the kitchen. He was hungry, so he looked in the fridge to see what was inside.

The fridge didn’t have much inside so it looked like he had to go out and buy some things. He didn’t want to leave when he just got home, but he didn’t have a choice since Hinata needed to feed himself.

He grabbed his key and wallet and left the apartment.

It was the evening now, and the fighting that happens only on Sundays had finished, and Hinata was glad for that.

Hinata went to the shop and went to get the things he wanted that’s when he decided to go to the top of the hill where the enormous tree was. It was his favorite place to be. When he got there, another person was already there standing as he looked out to see the city.

The other must have noticed him because the young man with blond hair with black roots and golden eyes stared right at Hinata. The ginger then saw the way the young man was dressed. A red dress shirt with a black blazer along with black pants that matched.

It felt like there was nobody in the world right now as the two stared at one another. The wind blow by as they looked at each other. There was silence for a while.

“ _He’s from the Kuro clan.”_

“I didn’t think there was anybody up here,” Hinata said without thinking while he still held the plastic bag with food that he had bought from the store.

“Sorry, am I bothering you by being here?” The stranger asked.

“No, it’s not,” Hinata said.

To be very honest Hinata didn’t like dealing with members of other clans that were part of the mafia but it looks like living in the city full of them was impossible since he always bumps into them.

“Do you like the view from here?” Hinata asked.

“Yes. It’s nice and peaceful.”

“Yep. That’s why I like coming up here.” Hinata grinned.

“I’ve never seen you around before.” The man spoke.

“Oh. Well, I just moved recently, and I usually don’t go out much.” That was a lie, but it’s not like Hinata would tell a total stranger about that. “I’m Hinata Shoyou.” Hinata thought it wouldn’t be wrong to tell this stranger his name at least.

“Kozume Kenma.” The other did the same.

“What are you doing up here?” Hinata asked. “I mean not many people like coming up here.”

“But you do.” The blond answered.

“True because I like it here,” Hinata answered.

“I like it here too.”  Kenma smiled.

Hinata got a different vibe from this mafia then the ones he seen in the big city.

“Kenma, where are you?!”

“Looks like I have to head back.” Kenma sighed as he got ready to leave. He turned around but before he did Kenma looked at Hinata. “See you around, Shoyou.”

Kenma then disappeared and reunited with his friend who was calling for him. Hinata could see them from where he was.

“He is from the Neko clan,” Hinata said when he saw the man that had been looking for Kenma, it was the leader of the Neko clan, and the leader’s name was Kuro.

“I hope I don’t see Kenma again,” Hinata said to nobody in particular.

The following day Sugawara was in the office alone. He was waiting for somebody.

Just then there was knock on the door of the office.

“Come in,” Sugawara spoke.

The familiar short young man with the kitsune mask entered the room.

“You wanted to see me.” The young man asked.

“Yes. Sit down.”

The kitsune-masked young man sat down on the chair that was in front of where Sugawara was sitting in.

“You left early again yesterday. Why do you keep doing that?”

“You should know the answer.”

Sugawara was the one who brought this young man in, but that didn’t mean he knew him that well. The young man didn’t say much and hid so much. He doesn’t even know what he looks like underneath that fox mask.

Now that Sugawara thought about ever since they met that young man had that mask on. He doesn’t understand why this member of the Tenguu clan would even have a mask on his face.

“ _What is it that he’s hiding?”_

“I can’t have you do that again. You are part of the Tenguu clan, and you must do your part as well.” Sugawara said in a loud voice.

“ _What a pain?”_ Hinata thought.

“There will be a meeting with the Neko clan soon,” Sugawara announced to the young man. “And I want you to be part of it. I don’t care if you don’t feel like it. I want you there. I don’t understand why you don’t care about these things. You have the talent to fight yet you refused to. You are our trump card in all this.”

“Are we done here?”

“Yes,” Sugawara said.

The kitsune masked then got off from his chair and left the room.

“What am I going to do with you?” Sugawara sighed.

 

Kenma was in the main room in the Neko clan’s headquarter and in his hand was a video game that he was playing.

“Are you at that again?” Kuro, his leader, walked in with a sigh. “You love playing those, don’t you?”

“Did you need something?” Kenma asked.

“You weren’t here so I thought I should tell you. There will be a meeting with the Tenguu clan soon.”

“The Tenguu?” Kenma thought about it. The Tenguu clan used to be mighty clan but after the death of their leader they fell but he heard they were getting stronger again. Kenma also heard that the Neko clan and the Tenguu clan used to get along but something happened and now they are enemies, so Kenma wonders why are the two clan meeting.

“It’s not like I want to meet them either,” Kuro said. “It’s tradition.”

“So that’s the answer.” Kenma said, he kept on playing his game. “By the way, Kuro, do you know anybody named Hinata Shoyou?”

“Who?” Kuro looked surprised. “Never heard of that name before.”

“Really?” Kenma was shocked because if anybody Kuro would be the one to know every single person living in the city of Chrono but his best friend didn’t know that was a shocker.

“Why you ask?” Kuro asked.

“I met a face that I didn’t recognize, and he told me his name was Hinata Shoyou.”

“Maybe he hasn’t been registered in the city’s system yet.” That was the answer Kuro gave.

That may be true since Hinata did say that he was new but even if they were new would it take that long to get register. What Kenma knew was everybody who arrived in the city that is new are supposed to register right away. Why was Kenma even thinking about all this? He wasn’t a person who thought of these things.

“I’m getting a headache.” He said.

“Yaku’s in his room if you’re not feeling well,” Kuro said.

“It’s not that bad,” Kenma said.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapt finally !!

Late evening Hinata was getting ready for the meeting at the tenguu’s headquarter. He didn’t want to go, but the young man didn’t have a choice because Sugawara had been bugging him about the following the order and not do his own thing which was a pain.

Hinata pokes his head into his sister’s room. He always checks on her before Hinata left the house. She lay there on the bed like she always did. Not making a muscle. It pains Hinata every time he sees his little sister like that.

“I will probably be home late tonight.” He told her.

Hinata turned around and took one look at his sister and left the room. He took out that tengu mask that he always wore. Sugawara always complained to him about his mask, but Hinata didn’t care since it was something important to him. It was a mask given to him by somebody vital to him.

Hinata was walking through the city in languid motion since the young man didn’t want to get there too early, but then again Sugawara did tell him to come in time as well.

Before Hinata had checked on his sister, the young man had gotten dozens of calls from the older man. Sugawara was acting like his mother for god’s sake.

“He really needs to tone it down a bit.” Hinata sighed.

As Hinata was making his rounds, he noticed a man standing in the middle of the street. The man was looking around the area, and Hinata could tell the man was lost.

“Can I help you?” Hinata approached the man.

“Oh yes. I was supposed to go to the Tenguu’s headquarter for the meeting.” The man then saw the tengu brand on the kitsune-masked arm.

“I’ll take you there since I’m going there too,” Hinata said.

“Thank you.” The older man smiled, “By the way, I’m Morisuke Yaku.

“Hinata Shoyou,” Hinata said.

Yaku followed Hinata toward the Tenguu headquarters that was in the mansion not too far where they were.”

Yaku found that mask that Hinata wore was strange since the boy was from the Tenguu clan yet he’s wearing something that doesn’t really follow the code of the tengu.

Now that Yaku thought about he has never seen anybody in the tengu clan wear such mask like the fox and Yaku are sure he has never seen this boy before.

They arrived at the mansion and Sugawara was there at the front gate when Hinata came with Yaku.

“I was wondering where you were?” Sugawara said, always the worrywart. “And you brought our guest too.”

“I’m here, so you don’t have to worry.” Hinata rushed in without saying anything.

Yaku saw the way the mood tense a bit.

“ _Are they not in a good mood?”_ Yaku thought.

“Come in.” Sugawara let Yaku inside. “The rest of your clan are already here.”

Yake walked in as instructed by the tengu member.

Once inside Yaku found his clan and walked to them that’s when he noticed Hinata on the side with three members of the tengu.

“You came,” Tsukishima said.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

The friends knew how Hinata was since he skips a lot of the events that happen and that is one main reason that Sugawara gets angry at him. Even their leader doesn’t care, but Sugawara is whole another story.

“I’m going to the restroom,” Hinata said and walked off.

“Is Hinata not feeling well?” Yamaguchi asked.

“He's just his normal self,” Kageyama said.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Tsukishima said leaving the two alone.

“What’s his problem?” Kageyama asked.

“You know how Tsuki gets with Hinata.”

Hinata took the kitsune mask off and splashed his face with water. He needed to cool off a little bit. He didn’t want to be here, there were just too many people.

“Hinata.” The young man looked up at the mirror and saw his friend there.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see how you are doing?”  Tsukishima approached Hinata.

“I’m fine,” Hinata said, but Tsukishima could tell the young man was far from excellent but even, so the blond didn’t say anything.

Tsukishima then put his hands onto Hinata’s face and stared at those beautiful brown eyes of his that looked like they sparkled.

“You know that you can rely on me,” Tsukishima said.

“I know,” Hinata mumbled.

Somebody was in the doorway that both of them turned to the entrance. Hinata quickly walked out of the restroom with his mask back on and Tsukishima following right after him.

Kuro didn’t know what to think with the scene that the leader of the Nekos had just seen.

“Kuro, what are you doing just standing there?” Kai asked when he saw his leader.

“I think I saw something I shouldn’t have.” He said with a half-smile.

After Kuro and Kai had finished their business in the restroom, they went to meet with the rest of their clan and then the meeting had finally started.

The Tenguu had led them and the rest of the clans to an empty room but big enough for everybody to fit in.

In the meeting room, everybody’s eyes were probably on the kitsune-masked since it was bizarre. Hinata saw the stares but didn’t say anything.

Even Kenma was curious about it too.

Hinata was probably the only one who stared back at Kenma only since Hinata had met Kenam before all of this. He didn’t want to deal with any of the other mafia clans, but he already met two of them even though he said that.

“ _I just can’t avoid the mafia. Not in this city.”_

“It’s been a while everybody.” Sawamura greeted everybody with his friendly smile.

“So why have you asked everybody to be here today?” Oikawa asked. “It can’t be for something simple.”

“As always Oikawa is a point on,” Kuro smirked.

“Yes. I didn’t bring you here for something simple. It’s about the rules of the city.”

“What about it?” Kuro asked. “We have been following the rules like always.”

“Yes but there was an attack last week, and it was on the day that there wasn’t supposed to be fighting to go on. I don’t know which clan it is, but it affects us all.” Sawamura explained.

The whole room started mumbling and whisper to one another.

“Another thing was an accident like this happened a year ago. It was not in this city, but innocence was lost because of it.” Sugawara explained next.

When the man brought that up Hinata’s hands were in a fist.

“So I want everybody to check who is not following the rules. I know I may be out of lines. I mean it could be an unknown clan that we don’t know about yet. Or somebody from out of the city.”

Hinata didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home, but if he left in the middle then Sugawara would be in his case again, and he didn’t want that.

The meeting was pretty long and for an hour or so.

Once the meeting was finished, Hinata still had to stay and help with their guest.

Sure the meeting was finished, but then a party started. Hinata didn’t understand any of this. It was still new to him.

“Hinata-kun.” Hinata turned to the source of the voice and saw it was Yaku, the man he had helped earlier to get to the headquarters.

“Yaku-san, right,” Hinata said.

“Yes. I wanted to thank you for before.” The man smiled. “There something else I wanted to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“I know all the members of all the citizens, but I have never seen you before.”

“That’s because Hinata just became a member.” Sugawara was the one who had interrupted.

“Is that so?”

Yaku couldn’t tell with Hinata’s mask what the young man was showing on his face. Yaku couldn’t trust this man or the whole of Tenguu clan.

“Are you Sawamura’s right-hand man?” Kuro was the next to appear, and with him, Kenma was by his side.

“You could say that.”

“I understand that Tenguu’s sometimes wears a mask and all but what’s his story. I mean it’s strange that a member of the tengu clan is wearing a kitsune mask and he hasn’t even taken that mask off the entire time we have been here.” That was a little lie since Kuro did see Hinata’s face in the restroom but he didn’t see it clearly since the boy put it on so fast that he didn’t see what Hinata looked like.

“That is something that you don’t need to know about,” Sugawara expression showed bitter as he spoke those words.

Hinata was there the whole time, but he couldn’t say anything.

Kenma had his eyes on the kitsune this whole time since he was really curious about him.

“Suga-san.” Hinata didn’t want any more problems.

“Sorry,” Sugawara mumbled. The man took hold of Hinata’s hands and left, without even saying a word.

Sugawara took Hinata to an empty room and once inside the older man took the kitsune mask off. There Sugawara could see Hinata’s beautiful brown eyes that were filled with tears.

“I’m sorry.” Sugawara apologized and hugged the boy.

There was a lot about Hinata that only Sugawara knew about.

“I promised that I would protect you and yet I said something like that to them.” Sugawara has been overprotective of Hinata since that day that he had taken the boy in. It angered Sugawara that the Neko wanted to know about Hinata something that they shouldn’t know.

“I think it’s best I take you home now,” Sugawara said.

“Okay.” Hinata nodded his head.

Sugawara messaged Sawamura about everything and left the mansion with Hinata.


	3. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with another chapter.  
> I know it's slow with updates but  
> it's getting there.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy

It was a morning after the meeting and Hinata opened his eyes when he smelled something good. Hinata got out of his bed and went to the kitchen where the source of the smell was coming from. The young man saw Sugawara in the kitchen. He was making something.

“You’re awake.” The man smiled when he spotted Hinata.

The night before Sugawara had gone to take Hinata home, but he ended up staying the night since it was getting late and the man didn’t want to leave Hinata alone even if he wasn’t truly alone.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Sugawara said.

“Okay.” Hinata nodded his head.

They sat on the small table that Hinata had in his home that was only for two people. Since Hinata lived with his sister and all he bought a small table for them.

“About yesterday.” Hinata started the conversation.

“It’s not your fault,” Sugawara said. “I should have been more careful. I never expected one of the nekos to ask you those questions.”

“But he was right. I am weird since I am part of the tengu and yet don’t act like one.”

“I can’t tell you not to do things that we do because you will need to because you are part of us.” Hinata knew what the older man said was true.

Only Sugawara knew why Hinata indeed wore that kitsune mask and why he never revealed his face.

“Tomorrow there will be fighting going on.”

“I got it. I won’t leave as I did before.” Even though Hinata didn’t want to deal with this

Sugawara glanced at one table that Hinata had in on it was a photo of a family. It had Hinata’s parents as well as his little sister and himself when they were still around and when Hinata still had that genuine smile of his.

“I’m going to head back to the headquarter right after. Are you going to come?”

“I wish you wouldn’t ask things that you know the answer to already.”

“I know, but I thought it would change your mind,” Sugawara said.

After their breakfast, Sugawara helped Hinata clean up and then he left for the Tenguu’s headquarters.

Hinata was left alone. Well, he wasn’t truly alone.

Hinata sneaks a peek at his younger sister who still was in a coma.

“I never thought things would turn out this way.” He sighed with a bitter smile. “I think I’ll get some fresh air since I have nothing to do today.”

Hinata changed his clothes and grabbed his keys and wallet and head out the door. It was a lovely day out, and there were still many people outside. The city he lived in was very different from where he grew up since it was very lively here well he couldn’t blame them since it was a mafia city after all.

The ginger stopped as he walking when he spotted a college that was nearby. There was a time that he wanted to go to college since it was something his parents wanted him to do, to get a better education but that never happened when they got into that accident.

Hinata saw how many students came in and out of the vast building. If his parents were still alive and Natsu wasn’t in a coma, then he would be attending a college and not be part of the mafia, but things didn’t go the way he had hoped.

“Shoyou.” Hinata heard his voice being called. And he only knew one person who called him by his first name, and it was somebody he recently met.

“Kenma, right,” Hinata said when he turned to face the other face to face.

“What are you doing here?” Kenma asked.

“I was just taking a walk, and I guess I stumble here,” Hinata said scratching his face. “Do you attend this college?”

“Yes.”

Kenma didn’t talk too many people, but with Hinata with different, maybe it’s the way his aura is around him.

“Are you studying or just playing?” Hinata pointed at the game console that Kenma had on his hands that were making loud noises.

“I’m on break so right now you could say I’m playing around.” He giggled.

“It’s a nice college from the outside.” Hinata pointed it out at the large building.

“I guess,” Kenma said. “I find it normal.”

“That’s probably because you attend it,” Hinata said.

“Do you want to come in? I’ll show you around since I was just playing around anyway.”

“Is that okay?” Hinata asked a concern he was taking Kenma’s time.

“It’s fine.” He smiled.

“Okay,” Hinata said. “Thank you.”

So Hinata stepped inside the building that he always watched from afar. The college was even vaster inside than it was outside. Kenma showed Hinata the classes in the library and where students go to eat.

Hinata was amazed. He felt like a little kid getting a present for the first time on Christmas morning. This tour made Hinata think like a kid again.

Hinata knew that it was wrong to interact with another person from a different mafia clan since Sugawara had warned him when he first joined the mafia. But it’s not like he can help it with so many mobs running along in the same city and it’s not like they are doing nothing wrong but even Hinata didn’t want to deal with them since it spells trouble but today he didn’t feel that way.

Kenma looked at the time on his wrist-watch and saw that he had to head to his class soon.

“Sorry, but I have to go, but maybe next time I can show you a lot more.” He said waving to Hinata and running off to his class.

“It must be nice,” Hinata mumbled.

Hinata continued what he was doing before he ran into Kenma.

The young man decided to head to the riverside where he could honestly be alone, but that’s when things changed when he saw somebody, but it wasn’t a typical encounter. Hinata saw the man stab another person and the other fell on the ground.

The man that was covered by a hood and that stabbed the other noticed Hinata staring and when they locked eyes the other ran off and Hinata couldn’t do a thing.

Hinata quickly ran to the injured man on the floor but it wasn’t a man what he assumed was stabbed but a woman, and she was dressed in a black like the hooded figure was.

Hinata never thought he would see the sight of blood again like this, but there she was lying covered in her blood. Hinata couldn’t tear his eyes away. Hinata touched the woman’s neck, but he already knew the results but checked anyway.

“She’s dead.”

Hinata took out his phone and decided it was time to call his boss.

Sawamura was doing some paperwork when his phone rang and when he saw the caller ID the man was surprised since Hinata never calls him.

“Hinata-kun, what’s wrong?” Sawamura asked.

“Boss. I found a dead body. You did tell me when I joined to call you if anything like this happens.”

“Body!” The man yelled from the surprised that Hinata just laid on him.

“The woman is covered in blood, and I got some of her blood on me. So can you hurry and come.”

“Alright. Where are you right now?” Sawamura asked.

“The lady died in my favourite spot,” Hinata said.

“Okay. We will be there.” Sawamura said and hung up the phone.

“Is something the matter, Daichi?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes. Hinata found a body.”

“What?” Sugawara was shocked.

“I felt the same way.”

 

Hinata was still at the riverside watching the body of the dead woman covered in blood. Hinata didn’t feel anything for the lady, but it was sad how she had to die like that and Hinata could have stopped the hooded figure, but the man was so fast.

“Why did that man just leave without doing anything to me after I saw it?” Hinata wondered. “The rash choice would be to finish me off too.”

Few minutes Sawamura and Sugawara arrived at the scene, but they weren’t alone since two members from the Nekos had also come, so Hinata had to act like he wasn’t part of the mafia since he wasn’t wearing his kitsune mask right now.

“So you must be the person who found the body.”

“Yea. I also saw what happened.”

Hinata then explained what had happened, but then he found one of the men staring at him. Hinata looked and saw it was the leader of the Neko. Hinata recalled the events at the party and remembered walking past him without his mask when he had that talk with Tsukishima.

“ _He knows I’m part of the mafia.”_

But the man was treating Hinata like a reasonable person right now even asking him questioned.

“So did you see what the hooded figure looked like?” Kuro asked.

“Nope. His hoodie covered most of his face, and he was wearing dark clothes.” Hinata explained.

“Thanks for telling us everything.” The one called Kai said.

“It was nothing.”

“I’ll take him home.” Sugawara interrupted them and took hold of Hinata’s hand.

Sugawara didn’t want them to know that Hinata was in their group but Sugawara didn’t realize that one of the men already knew that.

Hinata wondered why the leader of the Nekos didn’t say anything about it.

When Hinata left with Sugawara, the young man took a glance at the man and saw him smiling at him and mouthing something.

“ _Your secret is safe with me.”_

Later that evening Hinata was summoned to the mansion and Sawamura wanted to speak with him about what had happened.

“Sorry, you had to witness something horrible.” The leader apologized.”

“Boss, you don’t need to be that way. When I joined, I knew things like this would happen, but I will say it’s the first something like this happened.”

“Yes. The city used to be safe, but now things have changed, and a lot of people are in danger.” Sawamura looked concern for his city. “But I want you to be careful from now on.”

“Why?” Hinata asked.

“You may not have seen that person’s face, but they know yours.”

“True but it’s not l go around the city much.”

“Yes but even so be careful. I would advise you too wore that mask of yours even when you got out now since it’s dangerous.”

“I got it, Boss,” Hinata said.

“I have a meeting with two members from the Inari clan now.”

Hinata knew that was his cue to leave, so he headed out the door, but when he did, the young man saw two men with the same face standing there. These were probably the men that Sawamura was meeting was.

Hinata walked passed them, and the men stepped inside the room but not before glancing at the retreating figure of Hinata.

“I didn’t know there was a member of the tengu that wore a kitsune mask.”

“He’s a bit different,” Sawamura explained. “Anyway let’s have out meeting since you guys weren’t there when everybody else was?”


	4. Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading  
> and here's my next chapter

It was that day again when all the mafia goes against each other. Hinata was there and was already bored of this since he hated fighting.

There were some that attacked the young man, but Hinata just dodged them.

“Hinata-kun, you can’t just dodge them like that,” Yamaguchi said.

“There’s no rule saying I can’t,” Hinata said.

Yamaguchi couldn’t argue with Hinata since he was right about that.

The people that were attacking Hinata were getting annoyed to the point they didn’t want anything to do with him. Hinata was not just good at dodging but very quick that it was hard for them to land a hand on him.

Hinata’s mind then went elsewhere. It was about the dead body that he found, and because of it now he has to go outside with his kitsune mask on even on days that he doesn’t want to be part of the mafia.

While Yamaguchi was distracted by another person that he was fighting Hinata sneaked away from him and went somewhere he could be alone, or so he thought.

“Your from that time.” It was Yaku from the Nekos. “How come you’re here?”

“Getting away from the fighting and you?” Hinata asked the man.

“I don’t fight in these events, but I do observe since that is what my job entitles.”

“Is that so?”

“Hinata-kun, you always have that mask on.” Yaku was curious about the mask since the member from Tenguu was wearing it last time too.

“I’m afraid I can’t say anything about this,” Hinata said touching his mask. “I have some problems that I deal with.”

“I understand.” Yaku smiled.

Hinata must have something wrong with him since he’s been encountering the members of Nekos a lot.

The sound for the battles to finish was shot up, and both realized that everything was done for the day.

“I have to go since I don’t want my teammates to get worried.” Hinata waved a little goodbye and headed to where he was before.

Yaku watched as Hinata disappeared as he walked away.

When Hinata came back, he saw a worried Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They were worried like always.

“I didn’t go anywhere far,” Hinata told them.

“Don’t disappear like that,” Tsukishima said.

“Sorry.”

“Kageyama went to look for you since we couldn’t find you,” Yamaguchi mentioned.

It was the same every time that Hinata just wanted to be by himself.

“I get it. Next time I will tell you before I disappear again.”

“I rather you don’t do that.” Tsukishima sighed.

After the fighting was done, the three along with Kageyama who joined up afterward went back to the headquarters. Hinata just wanted to go home but he couldn’t.

“Wouldn’t it be easier for you to just move into the headquarters?” Yamaguchi asked.

The friends didn’t know that Hinata had a little sister in a coma.

“It would be, but I like where I’m staying.” Hinata smiled.

The friends reported to the boss and after they could do whatever they wanted.

Hinata wanted to head straight home, but Tsukishima stopped him it was like this every time.

The young was sitting on the bed of Tsukishima’s room. He has been here so many times before.

“You didn’t get hurt today?” He asked as he sat beside Hinata and looking directly into his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I may not like fighting, but that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.”

“I worry a lot about you. You know that.”

“I do.”

Hinata knows why the taller man is always worried about him because of that time.

“It’s been a few months already, and I’m over what happened. It wasn’t your fault.”

Tsukishima slowly took his hand and pulled the shirt from behind Hinata, and there was a big scar made by a sword. Tsukishima gently touched it.

“It doesn’t hurt.”

“No. It doesn’t.”

Tsukishima leans onto Hinata’s back.

“You worry too much.” Hinata smiled.

“I know,” Tsukishima said.

In the Neko headquarters, Yaku had just come back along with others that did the fighting.

“Where did you disappear to earlier?” Kuro asked.

“I was observing like usual, but I ended up meeting a certain mafia member from the Tenguu.”

“Really. Who?”

“Hinata Shoyou. The one with the kitsune mask.”

“Oh him,” Kuro recalled the events that happened recently, and he ended up meeting the young man. “He’s a mystery.”

“Your right about that.” Yaku nodded his head in agreement.

Kenma came back from college with his game in his hand as usual when the blond saw the two chatting he continued to his room, but a voice stopped him.

“Kenma, your back.” The shorter male knew that Kuro did that on purpose. “How was a class?”

“The same.” He said with no emotion in his face. “Now can I go to my room.”

“Don’t be a loner and have a chat with us.” Kuro wasn’t letting this go, so he sat down with them.

The blond still had his game on and put the volume to the highest level making both males plug their ears shut.

“You can go now,” Kuro said with annoyance.

Kenma had a smirk when he got up and finally continued to his room without anybody interrupting him this time.

“That brat,” Kuro mumbled.

Even though Kuro and Kenma have known each other for a very long time the young man still doesn’t show Kuro any respect.

Kenma was in his room. He had stopped playing his video game and stared into space. He was thinking about the time he met Hinata, and he had fun which was strange for him.

Kenma did find it weird how curious Hinata was about his college. The way his eyes lit up when Kenma showed the ginger around the school. It’s like he has never been in one.

“Maybe he hasn’t.” Kenma thought out loud. “It makes sense the way he was acting.”

Around dinner time Kenma went down, the rest of the members were there as well. Everybody ate together since they were like one big family.

“I have something important to announce.” Kuro tapped his glass with a spoon to get everybody’s attention.

All eyes were on the boss.

“An incident happened recently, and Kai and I were there.”

“What happened?” Yamamoto asked.

“A woman was found dead near the riverside,” Kai explained.

“Was there any witness?” Yaku asked.

“Yes. A young man was there. He had seen everything that happened. He was lucky enough that the killer didn’t attack him.”

“This may be connected to what Sawamura mentioned at the meeting,” Kai explained.

“What’s going happen to the young man that saw the killer?” Inu asked.

“The young man didn’t see the killer’s face, but the Tenguu’s are taking care of that,” Kuro said. The boss couldn’t tell his fellow members that the young man was a member of the Tenguu since the boy seemed to want his face hidden.

The talk was over, and everybody decided to finally have their meal.

In the meantime, Hinata had returned home after spending some time with Tsukishima. Hinata checked on his sister and the same as before.

Hinata would check on her every day even though he knew very well that she wouldn’t wake up any time soon. Hinata was just hoping some kind of miracle would happen.

Since the accident with that lady, all the mafia has been on alert. They worried that something similar would happen again, so they are prepared for the worse.

Hinata was about to take a shower when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw it was from Kageyama. The ginger wondered what the raven wanted.

“Yes,” Hinata said.

“Oh, are you home already?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes. I don’t live that far from the mansion.” Hinata explained. “Anyway was there something you needed?”

“Oh right. You forgot your mask here. I would have dropped it off, but I don’t know where you live so Sugawara said he would come by your place tomorrow to bring it.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know.”

“It was nothing, and besides it’s not like I had a choice since both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were busy and it’s late.”

“I got it.”

The call ended.

“Kageyama never likes to admit that he was worried.” Hinata smiled.

“It’s good that they didn’t come to drop it off since it’s not a good thing if they saw my sister and the sky doesn’t look so good.”


	5. Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done another chapter  
> but this one is short  
> sorry about that and enjoy

Hinata had arrived at the headquarter. Instead of having Sugawara to drop his mask off the young man decided to get it himself. He was about to go to the office when he stopped when Hinata was about to turn the knob because he heard yelling from the other side.

Sugawara was yelling, and he didnèt sound happy. Something must have happened.

“Calm down.” Sawamura tried to calm his friend down.

“Why aren’t you angry as I am?”

“I am but not in a way you are showing,” Sawamura explained. “To think that the Nekos would betray us like that.”

“Betray,” Hinata mumbled.

Hinata wondered what the two were talking about. He leans in closer to the door so the ginger could hear more clearly.

“The Nekos were part of the attacks.” Sawamura didn’t want to believe it.

“ _The attacks_.” Hinata thought about it.

They didn’t seem like the type to attack anybody without reason.

“And I was sure we could have been good partners.” Sawamura put his hands together and thought about what he should do.

“We don’t have to deal with them coming around us anymore,” Sugawara said.

After when their talk was finally over Hinata knocked on the door and went inside where the two were. Sawamura was sitting on his desk while Sugawara was standing across from him.

“Hinata,” Sawamura said when Hinata entered the room.

“I came to get my mask.” He said.

“I’ll go get it for you. It’s in my room.”

Sugawara left the room and motion Hinata to follow so the young man did.

The walk to Sugawara’s room was quiet that was until they were in his place.

“You hear us.” Sugawara started as he went to grab the mask that was in his closet.

“I didn’t mean to,” Hinata said.

“I guess I was loud when I spoke to Daichi about it.” Sugawara handed the fox mask to Hinata, but then both of them looked at each other straight in the eyes. “The nekos are bad, and it will be wise to stay away from them.”

“Are you sure it’s not some misunderstanding?” Hinata asked. “I mean they don’t seem lik~

Hinata didn’t get to finish his sentence since Sugawara interrupted him.

“You’re naïve. Think about the world we live in. There aren’t always good people.”

It looked like Sugawara didn’t want to talk about anymore, so Hinata stopped.

Even after Hinata left the headquarters, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The Nekos and Tenguu’s have always worked together, but he knew that they were rivals. It had always been that way ever since way back when the Nekos and Tenguu’s were formed.

“This doesn’t sit well with me.”

Hinata quickly went home and changed and went to the college.

And just like Hinata had thought he found Kenma there with his game.

“Kenma!” Hinata called out the blond. The young man looked up from his game to Hinata’s face.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Just thought that I might find you here.” Hinata didn’t know what he should say since he couldn’t talk about the mafia war since Kenma didn’t know who he was.

“Is something wrong?” Kenma asked after a little bit of silence.

“Are you done your classes?” Hinata asked.

“Yea.”

“Then do you mind going to have some tea with me?” Hinata smiled. Kenma looked confused but accepted Hinata’s offer.

They went to a café that wasn’t that far from the college that Kenma attended.

“You didn’t have anything to do today did you?” Hinata asked. “If I took you away when there was something planned then I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t have anything. Besides it’s not like I had anything to deal with.”

Both of the two ordered some milk tea.

“Shoyou, I don’t know much about you,” Kenma said.

“Neither do I know about you,” Hinata said.

“That’s true, but you’re more of a mystery since I never heard of you in the city before and basely everybody knows one another.” Kenma explained as he sips his tea.

“That’s because I’m not from here. I was brought here by somebody who saved my little sister and me.” Hinata smiled as he told Kenma his story. “If that person hadn’t shown up when he did then I wouldn’t be here and alive.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kenma felt shocked and sad at the same time when Hinata spoke about his life.

“The place where I grew up wasn’t the fun and lively area like this city. And the people weren’t so friendly but here even if there is fighting there was also kind people.”

“Are you part of a mafia group?” Kenma asked.

“Yes. But I can’t tell you which one?”

“Why not?” Kenma asked.

“I will tell you one day.”

Their chat didn’t lead to anything about the betrayal that Hinata wanted to know about, but it was okay for now since he did enjoy his time with Kenma for somebody who didn’t want to deal with anybody parts of another mafia group.

As Hinata was heading home, he stopped when he felt something attacking him from afar. Hinata dodged it, but the attacks kept on coming, but each time the air attacks come to Hinata avoid meeting.

When the attacks had finally stopped Hinata let out a sigh, but he was still panting.

“So the mystery member has some fighting skills after all?”

Hinata looked where the voice was coming from and saw two guys appear and the young man recognized them since they had come for a meeting with his boss.

“Why?”

“Sorry but we were just testing you.” One smirked.

The two people that appeared before Hinata looked the same and that was because they were twins. Hinata heard of them before, and they were called the twins blade in the mafia world.

“ _Atsumu Miya and Osamu Miya.”_

“You're not just a cute face.” Atsumu grinned.

“What did you two want?” Hinata asked, more like demanded.

“Don’t be mad chibi-chan?”

“What?”

“We just wanted to know what kind of fighter you are since we heard that you hated fighting,” Atsumu explained.

“But you’re a good fighter,” Osamu said.

“Anyway, that’s all we came to talk about?” Atsumu said.

After that, the two disappeared like the twins blade they were.

“Give me a break.” Hinata sighed.

Unknown to Hinata in the shadow a person with a darkly hooded cloth saw the whole the whole time.

Kenma had arrived at his headquarters, but when he stepped in, there was some argument happen more like yelling.

Kuro had slammed some paper on the dining room table. Kenma saw a glance of what it had said on the paper.

The Nekos betrayal.

“Now the Tenguu want nothing to do with us and even wants us dead!” Kuro yelled in anger.

“What’s going on?” Kenma asked when he stepped into the conversation.

“Not sure but somebody gave some kind of hint to the Tenguu that we did the killing and now they want us dead,” Yaku explained, but even the calm member looked upset.

“Who would do this?” Kai was rocking his head to figure all this out.

“Who in the world would do this?” Kuro didn’t like how most of the mafia gangs weren’t on their side anymore because of all of this.

“By the way Kenma, why were you late today?” Yaku asked.

“Oh, a friend asked me to go coffee with him.”

“What?” All looked shocked that Kenma went out with somebody.

“You have a friend,” Kuro said.

“Yea and stop looking at me that way.”

Yaku must have asked Kenma that so the subject would be changed since everybody was not smiling at what Kenma said instead than being depressed about the news that was going on.

_“Does that mean that whichever gang Shoyou is in that they are against us too.”_

Kenma wondered how things could have turned out this way. The other day all the mafia gangs were together, and they were even talking to one another at the meeting, but now things had turned out this way which Kenma could not explain.

 

That evening Hinata was in his home. He had just finished his dinner and turned on the television but what happened to the twins was still in his mind, and he was upset.

“Why did they do that?” He sighed.

That wasn’t the only thing on his mind. He was concern about the Nekos. The talk about them betraying everybody was something he couldn’t believe it.

Even thought Sugawara said to stay away from there was no way he could listen. He wanted to know what was going on with them and why this rumour had started if it is one. If they did betray them, then he would rather hear it from their mouths.

“I should go see Kenma tomorrow.” He said, but even if they did meet and talk there was no way Hinata would talk about the mafia not when Kenma didn’t know who he was.

Everything was a mess.

“Why am I concern with all this?”

Hinata turned the television off and went to his little sister's room. There she was like sleep beauty.

Hinata sat near her and put his hands on hers.

“Everything isn’t going right,” Hinata spoke as though his little sister was awake. “What should I do to make things right but still look like I’m not getting involved?”

There was no answer.

“Natsu.” He mumbled as he gently looked at the little girl. “I miss hearing you speak.”


	6. Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update  
> but here you have it.

The last couple of days was weird for Hinata because the twins had decided to stay in the Tengu’s headquarter and it made Hinata nervous because he did not trust the twins after the stunts that they had pulled on him the other night.

Hinata could not believe that his leader would let them stay when they knew not much about them, and yet they were worried about the Nekos.

The twins would mainly try to taunt him as he walked by them once in a while especially the one who would always smile at him.

Hinata did not like this, and he could not do anything about it.

There was another concerning factor that worried the young man. The two knew who was underneath the fox mask, and that was something he did not want anybody to find out, but these twins had.

Hinata dodged the attack, and that was a mistake he should not have made. However, if he had not done anything, then he would have been hurt badly.

“I cannot stay here.” Hinata ran out of the headquarter and outside to the city.

It was the only place where the twins were not around.

As he was walking along the sidewalk in the city, he saw a little boy and girl holding hands. Hinata could guess they were brother and sister and it made him sad when he thought about his sibling.

The young man shook his head.

“This is no time to feel sorry for me. There’s something more important.”

Hinata had been thinking about the Nekos since he found out about them betraying them but Hinata knew that was not right. They did not seem like that.

Hinata should not assume that, but Kenma was a beautiful person whom he just met.

“Suga-san said that is my weakness, but I do not care I need to get to the bottom of all this.”

As Hinata rounded the next corner, he hit somebody lucky for the young man he was able to hold onto his mask without getting it pushed off.

“Yaku-san,” Hinata said when he stared at the person he had bumped.

“Hinata-kun.” Yaku looked at Hinata, but there was a bit sad in the way the older man stared at him.

Hinata knew the reason, and it had all to do with the betrayal.

“I have to go.” Yaku quickly got up and was about to hurry and runoff, but Hinata grabbed the older man’s hand before the man could disappear.

“Can I please have a word with you?” Hinata begged with his eyes even though the man could not see his serious eyes with the mask but the way Hinata held on tight to his hand showed how serious Hinata was.

They found a park nearby that is empty.

“W-What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Yaku looked nervous.

“It is about our clans,” Hinata said.            

“Do you also think we betrayed you?” Yaku asked.

“I am not like the others,” Hinata spoke. “I know that you guys would not do that.”

“What makes you think that?” We are not even that close.”

“I just have a gut feeling,” Hinata spoke with a strong determination.

At that moment Hinata said that the other man started to chuckle. He was surprised by the young man’s answer.

“Hinata-kun, can I ask you why you wear that mask?”

“I am sorry, but I cannot tell you.”

“It is fine? Sorry for asking.” Yaku apologized to the younger male.

The sun was setting soon, and Yaku looked worried.

“I better hurry or else there will be others who hate the Nekos after us.”

“Why not try wearing a mask?” Hinata told the older man before he left.

 

That is just what Yaku told Kuro and the others when he arrived at the Nekos headquarter. Kuro was probably shocked at first, but he thought that was a good idea.

“Reminds me of that mystery fox-masked young man.” He said.

“Funny you mention that because Hinata-kun is the one who told me to do it.” Yaku explained.

“He did?” Kuro was surprised.

“Yes, bumped into him and he is not like the rest of the tengu. He thinks that we did not betray them.”

“Strange boy,” Kuro mumbled.

“Shoyou,” Kenma spoke the boy’s name and his face lite up inside his head.

After their meeting, the blond went to his room.         

The young man lay down on his bed.

“I want to see Shoyou.” He whispered.

Kenma did not know why he felt that way. His heart started to beat and the more it did, the more he wanted to see the young man with the fox mask.

“I am becoming weird.” He turned to the side to his bed.

 

Hinata arrived late home after he finished speaking with Yaku. It was probably a bad idea to talk to Yaku or any of the Nekos, but Hinata did not have a choice. The young man wanted things to go back to the way it was before all these weird things started happening.

Hinata did what he usually did when he got home. The young man checks on his little sister.

After Hinata finished checking his sister, he went to his room. He entered the room the cell phone in his pant pocket rings.

Hinata took the phone out, and clicks accept without even looking at the caller ID.

“Hinata.”

“Tsukishima.” Hinata was surprised when he heard his friend’s voice. “What is it?” Hinata asked.

“I just wanted to hear your voice and to know your safe.”

“You do not need to worry about me.”

Tsukishima Kei was Hinata’s friend and somebody that seemed to care a lot of him. Sure there are his other friends who care for him, but Tsukishim was beyond that level.

“I heard you left the mansion early today.” He said.

“Oh yes.” The only reason he left was that of those twins. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure go ahead,” Tsukishima said.

“Do you think that the Nekos betrayed us?”

There was silence for a moment, and then Hinata heard the Tsukishima’s voice again.

“I do not think they did.” The blond said. “I think that Sawamura-san, as well as Suga-san, is in their right mind. It is not like them to make such a rash decision so soon.”

Hinata agrees with everything that Tsukishima was saying.

“I think the same,” Hinata said.

An idea popped in Hinata’s mind.

“Can you help me with something?” Hinata asked.

“What is it?”

“It might end up making our clan hating us.”

“I do not mind if it means they will wake up.”

“Then can you come to my place tomorrow. You still know where it is, right.”

“Okay.”

Once Hinata finished his call he let out a sigh.

The young man could not believe that he was planning to do all this, but he was not alone.

“I need to talk to Kenma, but I do not have his number.”

Hinata had no choice but to go where the blond was staying.

“I will go there tomorrow before Tsukishima comes over.”

Hinata was tried now, so his eyes slowly closed and he drifted into sleep.


	7. Taking action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished another chapter  
> a lot more involved with nekos here.

Tsukishima had come over the next day as they had talked on the phone. When the blond got there, he was surprised because of all the sheets of paper and books that was shattered all over the place.

 

"What's going on?" He asked when he spotted his friend.

The ginger looked up when he saw his fellow friend as well teammate standing there. The young man didn't even hear the sound of the door opening.

"I was doing some research." He said. "There has to be somebody behind what's happening right now with the Nekos and our clan.

"You might be right about that," Tsukishima said putting his one finger to his chin as he thought about it.

 

Tsukishima helped Hinata look through the books and all the papers that the young man had gathered.

 

"You met those twins, right?" Hinata asked.

"I didn't speak to them directly, but I've them around."

"I don't trust them," Hinata said, he was so serious about when he said that.

"They are called the twin blade is what I heard," Tsukishima explained.

"Why would they want anything to do with the Tenguu?" Hinata didn't understand that, and that was something he was going to solve.

 

Hinata then recalled what happened that other time when they had attacked him. If Hinata didn't dodge it all, he would have seriously been hurt or died.

 

"What is it?" Tsukishima asked when he saw how hard Hinata thought so the young man told his friend what had happened with the twins.

"They did that." Tsukishima was shocked. "Why?"

"They wanted to test me to see if I could fight." Hinata was still annoyed about that, and because of that, they knew who was underneath the fox mask.

"Does Suga-san know about this?" Tsukishima asked.

"No, and I don't think right now is the time to tell him."

Suga was the first person to help Hinata when there was nobody there.

"I can't tell him what I'm doing since I'm breaking the oath with him and this clan."

"You're not alone." Tsukishima smiled.

 

It was funny how much Tsukishima and Hinata had grown together. At first, the blond didn't like him and would always tease him but now look at them.

 

Hinata never thought he would ever get along with Tsukishima at all, but he felt the same about Kageyama, but the raven is another story. Kageyama still shows his dislike for Hinata, but he cares but won't admit it.

Tsukishima is different because now he shows how he feels and admit everything in the open which is scary sometimes like that time at that meeting they had.

"Before I came here I overheard something." Tsukishima started his words carefully.

"What did you hear?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I walked by Tanaka and Nishinoya room and overheard them talking."

"About?"

"They talked as if a war was starting with the Nekos."

 

Hinata didn't like the sound of that. Sure the Tenguu and Nekos never liked one another, but it wasn't this bad. There a time a long time ago he heard that they got along well, so Hinata doesn't know what happened.

 

"We need to stop this from happening."

"Easier said than done." Tsukishima sighed.

"There's always a way." Hinata smiled.

Hinata stopped moving his hands when he found some information.

"What did you find?" Tsukishima asked.

"This." He said.

 

Later Tsukishima had to go back to the headquarters because he had some duties to attend to and that was also the time that Hinata went to the Nekos headquarter.

Hinata knew that he shouldn't be here and that it was risky since if any other members of the Tenguu found out, it would spell trouble for him.

"What are you doing here Fox-chan?" That name annoyed Hinata, but he didn't care since he had something important to discuss not just with Kenma but all the members.

Kuro didn't seem surprised when the mystery member of the Tenguu arrived at their front door. The man had a feeling that Hinata would come after giving Yaku that idea.

Kuro led Hinata inside the mansion, and all eyes were on him. It was nerve-wracking, but the young man stood strong.

"Shoyou, what are you doing here?" Kenma looked confused as well as the other members.

They wanted to know why a member of the Tenguu clan was here.

"Don't you hate us?" Yamamoto was the one to speak.

Sure the others did, but Hinata wasn't like that.

"I have no reason to," Hinata said.

"Did you have something to tell us?" Yaku spoke, already feeling that why Hinata had come.

Yaku reminded Hinata of Sugawara but also different in some aspect.

"There might be somebody in the Tenguu mansion that could be brainwashing the leader as well as Suga-san," Hinata explained.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"People are coming in and going from the headquarters that I think might do us clan wrong." Hinata couldn't explain, but he never felt like this before, not able to trust somebody, but this happened when he met those twins.

 

The Nekos didn't know what to think, but then Kenma opened his mouth to say something.

 

"I believe you Shoyou."

Hinata turned to look at Kenma with a smile, but of course, his smile couldn't be seen underneath, but Kenma would tell his friend was smiling even with the mask on his face.

"Aren't you taking a risk coming here?" Kai spoke up.

"It is but a risk I will take to get the bottom of this?"

"Then we will help you," Kuro announced making everybody surprised and confused expect for Yaku and Kenma who was glad.

"Thank you," Hinata said.

Hinata then noticed the masks that the Nekos have been wearing on the middle of the living room table.

"I see you guys are using them." He said.

"Thanks to you, Chibi-chan." Hinata didn't like the nickname that Kuro had called out to him.

"Can you not call me that?" He asked.

"Nope." Kuro was deadly serious to call Hinata that name.

 

Kuro then clapped his hands together telling his members that the meeting was done. If it was even a meeting.

 

"I guess I will need to call him." Kuro sighed when he mentions that.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Somebody you don't want to know." Kenma didn't look happy. "He's just as annoying as Kuro."

"What was that Kenma?!" Kuro was not happy the way he compared the man to him. "I am way better than him."

"And annoying." Kenma mouthed.

"You sure are talking since Hinata-kun has got here." Yaku pointed that out to the shorter Neko member.

"Is that so?" Kenma didn't realize that.

"I think so too," Yamamoto said.

"Kenma-san seems different with Shoyou around," Inuoka said.

"Shoyou, won't you be in big trouble? I mean if they knew you were here." Kenma looked worried for the ginger.

"I probably will be in a lot of trouble, and they will not like me anymore, but this is what I chose to do. I need to find out what's going on."

Kenma nodded his head since there was no way he could tell the young man to stop what he was doing.

 

The following days Hinata would sneak out and meet with Kenma or even the other Neko members trying to figure out what was going on and sometimes even Tsukishima would be around.

"That's a nice mask on you." Hinata compliment the rival clan.

"You think." Kenma still felt weird wearing a mask, but he should get used to it, and Hinata always has his one all the time.

 

The mask that Kenma currently had on was a black dog mask.

Kenma didn't mind not able to see Hinata's face, but he was curious how his friend looked like underneath that mask.

 

"Do you want to see what my face looks like?" Hinata asked he saw the way Kenma kept looking at him.

"I do want to know, but I can wait when you're ready?" Hinata liked how gentle and nice Kenma was even to the point he was willing to wait for Hinata when he was ready.

"The reason why I wear a mask isn't a big deal?"

"Huh?"

"Come with me." Hinata took hold of Kenma's hand, and they started to run off something there wasn't a lot of people.

They had come to the place where they had first met.

"Here." Hinata slowly took off his mask and Kenma watched in slow motion as his friend did that.

He was amazed when he saw orange hair and brown eyes look back at him.

"Why did you take off your mask to show me?"

"I feel that I can show you."

 

As Kenma kept staring at Hinata in a split second, he thought he saw Hinata's right eye turned a bit golden.

 

"You saw that right. How my right eye changed colour?"

"I wasn't dreaming that?"

"I can stop that from happening time to time but only because of the medicine that I take. It's not harmful to me."

"Is that the reason for hiding your face?" Kenma asked.

"Yea but it's not like it was my choice to began with. He told me that it was safe for me, so I did what my saviour told me to do."

Kenma was curious who this saviour Hinata was talking about was, but that wasn't important. The blond was happy to see Hinata's face finally.

Kenma always felt that Hinata would have a gentle and happy face that was exactly how it looked like.

Kenma couldn't help but smile when he saw Hinata's face.


	8. Files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

“Is this okay?” Kenma had asked while he was spending time with Hinata.

“Is what okay?” Hinata answered.

“You not wearing your mask out in the open like this.” Kenma did not know  
if this was a good thing or bad thing.

“It is fine. I have gone out like this many times before.”

“Then why do you wear a mask?”

“I did not want people to know that I am part of a mafia group, so I hide my face.”

“I am worried about,” Kenma said. “I am worried what they might do to you when the tengu find out that you have been helping us.”

“It is okay? I chose to do this on my own.” He said

Hinata was strong and had a kind heart but because of that Kenma thought something horrible would happen to him.

“What about you? Shouldn’t you wear a mask since the Nekos are being hunted.”

“Yea but the people do not notice me, so it is no problem with me.”

“Is that so?”

Hinata did not realize that since he saw Kenma right away.  
As they were walking what Kenma said was true. All the people in the crowd minded their matters and didn’t look where they were.

“I heard that you have been staying at the tenguu’s headquarters lately,” Kenma said.

“Yea. I needed to find out a few things since those twins are there.”

“The ones who said was testing you.”

“Yea. There’s something about them that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Just be careful.”

“I will.” Hinata smiled. “Tsukishima is there too, so I am not alone.”

“Oh, that tall guy,” Kenma said.

“Yes.”

The two had to go their separate way right after, and Kenma was disappointed since he wanted to spend more time with Hinata but he knew that the ginger had things to do so he could not blame him for that and either way Kenma would see more of Hinata.

Hinata arrived at the headquarters. These days he noticed that the young man had not seen the leader or Sugawara for a while. They both seem to be kept busy, and Hinata did not like that. Hinata already had a bad feeling, but this made it worse.  
Hinata tried calling Sugawara, but the answer he would get was always the same that he bought and didn’t have time right now which was strange.

Even when Sugawara was busy, he would still stop by Hinata’s home to check on him and his sister from time to time, but now he does not.

“What’s going on?”

“What you standing all alone?” Hinata turned and saw the friendlier twin walk toward him with his brother along.

Hinata did not want to be near them, but if he needed to find out what’s going on with the mafia world, then he had to act.

“I was just passing the time.” He said.

“Why not spend with us then?”

“I rather not.” Hinata still shows how much he hates the two.  
“  
Are you still mad about that time?” Atsumu gave a smirk that made Hinata hate the guy even more. “It was just a test.”

Hinata did not want to deal with these brothers now, so he just walked away from the two.

“How cute?” Atsumu smirked.

“He is suddenly deciding to live in the mansion mean he is up to something,” Osamu said.

“It does not matter what he is trying to do,” Atsumu said. “He will not find out anything.”

Hinata was in his room in the mansion.

He was exhausted just from talking to one of the twins.

“I cannot deal with him.”

The times that the leader and Sugawara were around he found out how close they seem to be with them and it was making Hinata’s feelings getting worse. That horrible feeling he had.  
The one time that Hinata had got time with Sugawara did not go right. The older man got mad at him because Hinata did not trust those twins and the older man said something.

_“You should listen to me because I am the one who saved you.”_  
_Hinata did not know what to say after that._

_“You understand that without me that you would have nothing.” Suga’s words turned cruel, and Hinata did not know why the man changed from the one he knew._

“I thought that it would be easier now that I am in the mansion, but I still can’t find a clue.” He sighed as he lay down on his bed. “They make things so hard.”

There was a knock on Hinata’s door, and the ginger went to open it.

“Yamaguchi.” Hinata was surprised when he saw his friend.

“I brought you tea.” Yamaguchi smiled while holding the teapot on a tray with come cups on it.

“Thanks but why?”

“I thought you were missing your home so brought some.” Yamaguchi was always the caring when it comes to these things, and he liked that about him.

“Thanks.” Hinata smiled.  
The young man let Yamaguchi in his room.

“You do not have much in your room,” Yamaguchi commented on his room.

“Well, it is not like I am staying here long. Only for a bit.”

Hinata was still worried about his sister, but he went there to check up on her and Hinata had some others to watch her as well when he was not around.

Yamaguchi poured the tea in a cup and handed it to Hinata which he gladly took it with his hands.

“Can I ask you something?” Hinata asked.

“What is it?” Yamaguchi answered as he took a sip of his teacup.

“What do you think of those twins?”

“Oh, you mean the Miya twins.” Yamaguchi looked like he was in deep thought for a moment. “I do not know what to say. They are strange, and most of the members here seemed freaked out about them.”

“Are they?”

“Yes. However, we cannot voice our concern about that when they are helping us with our group.”

Hinata could not say if they were helping them or bring trouble to them.

“Why are they helping us in the first person?”

Yamaguchi just nodded his head since he didn’t know.  
Hinata knew the only the leader and Sugawara would understand but that was a hard task since he barely sees them and when he does they disappear in a hurry.

“Have you seen Tsukishima?” Hinata asked. “I’ve haven’t seen him all day today.”

“Tsuki said he needed to get something in the city.”

“Oh ok.”

“Are you worried about him?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Maybe but more than that I was just wondering.”

“Hinata, you have changed.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hinata raised his eyebrows toward Yamaguchi.

“I mean I remember when you mention that you didn’t want anything to do with Tsuki.”

“Oh right,” Hinata recalls. “It was when we first met.”

“But now both of you get along and when I see Tsuki happy so am i.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“That’s right you two have been friends for a long time,” Hinata said.

“Yep,” Yamaguchi said.

“By the way how is that girl?”

“Oh, Yachi-san.” When Yamaguchi said the girl’s name the young man’s face flustered with redness.

“Still shy about it.” Hinata sighed.

“Don’t tease me Hinata.”

There was a moment of silent, and finally, Yamaguchi spoke up.

“She’s a nice girl and all, but I don’t want to get her involved. I like spending time with her and everything but because I’m part of the mafia I’m afraid of what will happen to her.” Yamaguchi voiced his concern to him.

“Does she know that you’re part of Mafia?” Hinata asked.

“Yes, and she says that it’s okay and all but still I am afraid.”

“You shouldn’t worry too much if things get hard then you have to protect her. You want to be with her don’t you.”

“Yes.”

“Then be a man and look after her and I am sure she can take care of herself as well.”

“Thanks, Hinata.” Yamaguchi seemed cheerier now that he spoke to Hinata about his problems.

“I’m going to call her.” Yamaguchi grabbed the tray full with empty teas they had finished and rushed out of his room.

“Am I a love guru or what?” Hinata sighed, and now he was getting tired.  
The ginger lay down on his bed and then his eyes closed.

The following day Hinata had woken up from the sounds of the bell ringing. Hinata eyes opened slowing but annoyed by the bell; it was the alarm on the table beside the bed that he was sleeping on.  
The young man finally got up and went downstairs. As he got out the ginger realize how quiet the place was almost like a ghost town.

“Why is it so quiet?” He asked nobody in particular.

“It’s because the boss and Suga-san are away,” Yamaguchi spoke up surprising the young man.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata almost had a heart attack when Yamaguchi appeared. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry about that.”

“So you said that Suga-san and Sawamura-san are away.”

“Yep. They said it’s so meeting.”

Hinata had a bad feeling about all this.

“And the twins.”

“Sorry Hinata but they are still around.”

“And where are they?” He asked.

“Not here right now. They headed into the city earlier this morning.”

Hinata realizes that this was the perfect opportunity to look into things and starting with the central office that the boss and his right-hand man would usually be in.

“Let me know when the twins are back.”

“Sure, but why?”

“Because I don’t want them to get in my way.” Hinata rushed to the main room.

He took a deep breath and then opened the door. The door was always opened since their boss would ever leave it in case the other members came in to speak to him.

“I’m glad Daichi-san is like that.”  
If he weren’t cool with things like this, then it would be much harder for Hinata to do things like he is right now.  
It felt like Hinata hadn’t stepped in this room for such a long time since the two always seemed to be busy.

Hinata started with the desk and looked for any useless information that he could find. He looked everywhere, but nothing could be found. All he saw was information about meetings and with who and that didn’t help.

“Why isn’t there anything?” Hinata was starting to get frustrated that he couldn’t find a single clue.

That’s when Hinata got a text message from Yamaguchi warning him the twins had come back.

“I have to hurry back.”

Just then Hinata spotted something. He looked at the files and saw it was information on him and little sister. Hinata didn’t understand why his boss would have data on him and his sister.  
Hinata didn’t have time for this, so he quickly grabbed the flies and rushed out of the room.

Hinata was rushing toward the direction of his room. Hinata ran passed the twins as he did the young man ignored them. Hinata didn't want to deal with them.

The young man managed to get to his room without delay.

The moment he arrived inside his room the ginger phone started to ring. He looked at who had called him.

"Kenma." He smiled when he realized who was calling him.

Hinata answered the call.

"Kenma," Hinata said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm not disturbing you. Am I?" Kenma asked.

"You are not," Hinata said. "I wanted to speak to you."

"Really."

"Yes. I found something interesting in Dai-san's room."

"Your leader."

"Yes."

"What did you find?" Kenma asked.

"It's information about my sister and I. I don't know why he has information on us. It doesn't have much on my sister and me, but still, it makes me worried."

"You probably don't want others to know much about you," Kenma said.

"It's not that. Our boss isn't the type to have files on any of our members, and that's the reason why I agree to join the tenguu because he understood. I think that it's not Dai-san but somebody else behind this all."

"Shoyou, I want you to be careful."

"I will."

"I wish I could be of help." Kenma sounded disappointed.

"You are helping me," Hinata assured the other. "You are helping me in ways that the tenguu can't."

Their call ended, and Hinata lay on his bed still thinking what all this meant about the files and who could be behind this all.


End file.
